The present invention relates to a die bonding apparatus for mounting a die (i.e., a semiconductor chip) on a substrate, and in particular, relates to a die picking up apparatus and die picking up method for picking up the die.
In general, in a die bonding apparatus for mounting a semiconductor chip, being called a “die”, on the surface of a printed-circuit board or a lead frame, etc., (hereinafter, being called a “substrate”, collectedly), for example; is conducted an operation (or, a job), repetitively; i.e., normally, transferring the die onto the substrate, by using a suction nozzle, such as, a collet, etc., to be applied with suppressing force thereon and heating on a bonding material thereof, thereby conducting the bonding.
Among die bonding processes by means of the die bonding apparatus, there is a separating process for separating a divided die from a wafer. In this separating process, the die is separated, one by one, from a dicing tape, which is held on a die picking up apparatus, being pushed up from the reverse surface of the dicing tape by a push-up unit, and is transferred onto a substrate by using a suction nozzle (i.e., a suction tool), such as, a collet, etc.
For example, in the following Patent Document 1, when separating a die, i.e., a target of separation, among plural numbers of dies attached on the dicing tape, by pushing it up, a separation starting point is formed by pushing up the dicing tape at a predetermined portion among the peripheral portions of the die, and thereafter, the die is separated from the dicing tape by pushing up the other portions than that predetermined portion.